Energy Drain
Energy Drain is a tech power in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. Energy Drain saps enemies' kinetic barrier power to boost your shields. Like Overload, this ability will do double damage to shields. This power travels in a straight line from the user to the target, hitting instantly. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (Tali) **'Energy Drain': 120.00 points **'Impact Radius': 1.20 meters *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (Tali) **'Energy Drain': 140.00 points **'Impact Radius': 1.20 meters *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (Tali) **'Energy Drain': 160.00 points **'Impact Radius': 1.20 meters Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, ''Heavy Energy Drain'' *Your energy drain is much more disruptive to synthetics and shields, causing unparalleled damage. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (Tali) **'Energy Drain': 200.00 points **'Impact Radius': 1.20 meters ''Area Drain'' *You can greatly widen your energy drain's radius to easily hit multiple targets. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard); 12.00 seconds (Tali) **'Energy Drain': 160.00 points **'Impact Radius': 3.00 meters Availability *Shepard via Advanced Training *Tali'Zorah vas Neema (Loyalty Power) Player Notes *Energy Drain deals the damage amount listed above to armor, barriers and synthetic health. Double damage is dealt to shields. No organic health damage is dealt. *Energy Drain is capable of providing the largest shield boost in the game. *Shields are recharged based on the amount of damage that was dealt. Shields can be temporarily boosted beyond their normal strength. *Your shields are only restored if enemy shields or synthetics are hit. *Energy Drain is useful for Adepts on higher difficulties because of the prevalence of shields among enemies. Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Hit an enemy with this energy pulse to inflict damage and to steal barrier and shield power. Rank 1: Energy Drain *'Recharge Time': 2.67 seconds *'Damage': 220 points *'Radius': 1.50 meters *'Shields Restored': 50% Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Time': 2.46 seconds *'Damage': 220 points *'Radius': 1.50 meters *'Shields Restored': 50% Rank 3: Damage Increase damage by 20%. *'Recharge Time': 2.46 seconds *'Damage': 264 points *'Radius': 1.50 meters *'Shields Restored': 50% Rank 4: Damage/Radius Damage Increase damage by 30% *'Recharge Time': 2.46 seconds *'Damage': 330 points *'Radius': 1.50 meters *'Shields Restored': 50% Radius Increase impact radius by 100%. *'Recharge Time': 2.46 seconds *'Damage': 264 points *'Radius': 3 meters *'Shields Restored': 50% Rank 5: Drain/Recharge Speed Drain Increase shield restoration rate by 50% when draining shields, barriers, or power from synthetic enemies. *'Shields Restored': 100% Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Time': 2.29 seconds Rank 6: Damage/Armor Boost Damage Increase damage by 40% Armor Boost Reduce damage taken by 15% for 10 seconds by gaining a temporary layer of armor by draining shields, barriers, or energy from synthetics. Player Notes *Energy Drain will replenish the player's shields when it hits an enemy with barriers. *Energy Drain is a fast way of taking down turrets as well as the Atlas in multiplayer. *Energy Drain, in single player, with upgraded radius is useful in taking on large groups of geth that tend to cluster at the onset of combat. *Energy Drain is a useful bonus power for player classes like Adept, Vanguard that are lacking in anti-shield capabilities. Availability *'Single Player:' Tali'Zorah vas Normandy *'Multiplayer:' Salarian Engineer, Salarian Infiltrator Category:Powers Category:Tech Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3